Fables
Fables is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Fables #73: 29 May 2008 Current Issue :Fables #74: 02 Jul 2008 Next Issue :Fables #75: 13 Aug 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 2002. Characters Main Characters *'Bigby Wolf' *'Snow White' *'Prince Charming' *'Rose Red' *'Beast' *'Beauty' *'Jack of the Tales' *'Red Riding Hood' Allies *'Old King Cole' *'Flycatcher' *'Mowgli' Enemies *'The Adversary' *'The Empreror' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Fabletown' *'The Farm' *'The Homelands' Recent Storylines Fables #74 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Fables #73 Past Storylines The Ballad of Rodney and June Issues #46-47. Two of the Adversary's wooden soldiers fall in love. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Fables, vol. 1: Legends in Exile' - Collects #1-5. "When a savage creature known only as the Adversary conquered the fabled lands of legends and fairy tales, all of the infamous inhabitants of folklore were forced into exile. Disguised among the normal citizens of modern-day New York, these magical characters have created their own peaceful and secret society within an exclusive luxury apartment building called Fabletown. But when Snow White's party-girl sister, Rose Red, is apparently murdered, it is up to Fabletown's sheriff, a reformed and pardoned Big Bad Wolf, to determine if the killer is Bluebeard, Rose's ex-lover and notorious wife killer, or Jack, her current live-in boyfriend and former beanstalk-climber." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899426 *'Fables, vol. 2: Animal Farm' - Collects #6-10. "Travel to upstate New York, where the non-human Fable characters have found refuge on a farm, miles from mankind. But all is not well on the farm — and a conspiracy to free them from the shackles of their perceived imprisonment may lead to a war that could wrest control of the Fables community away from Snow White. Starring Goldilocks and the Three Bears." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120077X *'Fables, vol. 3: Storybook Love' - Collects #11-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 140120256X *'Fables, vol. 4: March of the Wooden Soldiers' - Collects #19-21, 23-27 plus Fables: The Last Castle. "When Little Red Riding Hood suddenly walks through the gate between this world and the lost Fable Homelands, she's welcomed as a miraculous survivor by nearly everyone - everyone except her old nemesis, Bigby Wolf, who smells spying and subversion more than survival. But will he be able to prove his case before disaster strikes? And how will it all affect Prince Charming's upstart campaign to become the new mayor of Fabletown?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202225 *'Fables, vol. 5: The Mean Seasons' - Collects #22, 28-33. "Features two tales of Bigby's exploits during World War II as well as 'The Year After,' which follows the aftermath of the Adversary's attempt to conquer Fabletown — including the birth of Snow White and Bigby's children! " - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204864 *'Fables, vol. 6: Homelands' - Collects #34-41. "Follows Boy Blue on a mission of revenge as he uncovers the Adversary's true identity! Plus, the 2-part story of Jack's adventures in Hollywood and the one-shot story of Mowgli's return to Fabletown." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401205003 *'Fables, vol. 7: Arabian Nights (and Days)' - Collects #42-47. "Opens a new front in the struggle between the Fables and the Adversary as the worlds of the Arabian Fables are invaded--leading to an unprecedented diplomatic mission to Fabletown and a bad case of culture shock!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210007 *'Fables, vol. 8: Wolves' - Collects #48-51, including the script to #50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210015 *'Fables, vol. 9: Sons of Empire' - Collects #52-59. "Pinocchio suffers seriously divided loyalties between his father, the evil Adversary, and his fellow Fable refugees in New York. Plus, Bigby Wolf reluctantly decides it's finally time to square accounts with his long-estranged father, the North Wind, and makes a journey with Snow White and their kids to find him." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213162 *'Fables, vol. 10: The Good Prince' - Collects #60-69. "Flycatcher is drawn into the spotlight as he discovers the startling truth about his own past as the Frog Prince. At the same time, he learns that the Adversary plans to destroy his foes once and for all. How can the meek Flycatcher stop this deadly foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216862 *'Fables, vol. 11: War and Pieces' - Collects #70-75. "The war for Fabletown heats up! Cinderella heads out on a cloak-and-dagger mission to bring a mysterious package back into town. But when the Empire heads after the same prize, there’s no telling who will be left standing when the smoke clears." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219136 - (forthcoming, November 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Bill Willingham. Publishing History First published in 2002. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Fables #75: 13 Aug 2008 :Fables: Covers by James Jean HC: 29 Oct 2008 :Fables #76: 10 Sep 2008 :Fables #77: 08 Oct 2008 :Fables Vol. 11: War and Pieces TP: 19 Nov 2008 News & Features * 25 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148038 Wondercon '08: 9 Things I Learned at the Fables Forum] * 22 Feb 2008 - Wondercon '08: Bill Willingham Spotlight * 26 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11964 Fables in Angels: Willingham & Jean talk Fables] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11534 CCI XTRA: Fables One Page Story] * 06 Aug 2007 - Interviews: Bill Willingham * 29 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11414 CCI: Vertigo Fables/''Jack of Fables''/''House of Mystery'' Panel] * 29 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=123195 SDCC '07: The Fables Panel] * 01 May 2007 - Happily Ever After: Bill Willingham * 16 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10304 Burning Questions with Fables Editor Shelly Bond] * 24 Nov 2006 - A Western Twist on Middle East Literary Traditions (audio) * 24 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7953 CCI, Day 4: Fables Panel Reveals Secrets, Fan Involvement] * 07 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7063 Bill Willingham - The Man of a Thousand Fables] Links *Fables #1 - PDF of first issue *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Fabletown.com - Official Online Forums & Community *wikipedia:Fables (comics) Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Fairy Tales